One Night at Flumpty's
|image = File:OneNightAtFlumptysLogo.png|imagewidth = 300px|Row 1 title = Genre(s)|Row 1 info = Point-And-Click Survival Horror Strategy|Row 2 title = Developer|Row 2 info = Jonochrome|Row 3 title = Release Date|Row 3 info = January 28, 2015|Row 4 title = Theme(s)|Row 4 info = Disturbing Imagery Gore|Row 5 title = Creation Time|Row 5 info = 3 Weeks|Row 6 title = Link|Row 6 info = GameJolt Page|Row 7 title = Succeeded By|Row 7 info = One Night at Flumpty's 2}}''One Night at Flumpty's ''is a point-and-click survival horror video game developed and published by Jonochrome in January 28, 2015. It is a fan game of Five Nights at Freddy's that Jonochrome made based on inside jokes. Plot The player, that are you, have been kidnapped by Flumpty Bumpty, because Flumpty needs a friend, but isn't the best at social skills, he wants you to play a "survival hide-and-seek game" with him and his friends. If you get a jumpscare, you lose the friendship game and die. But if you survive and make it to 6 AM, you become best friends with Flumpty. Gameplay One Night at Flumpty's has a similiar gameplay to Five Nights at Freddy's. One Night at Flumpty's is a survival-horror game with point-and-click elements. The player is situated in a single room where can't move from and must survive, lasting from midnight to 6:00 AM (approximately 8 minutes and 36 seconds). The player, who sits in an office, is given access to a network of security cameras throughout the building to track the movement of the characters and avoid them enter to the office, for avoid them, the player must close the doors until they are gone, however, the doors only have a limited supply of power, so the player must be strategic in how and when they use them. Flumpty Bumpty, Birthday Boy Blam and the Redman will disable the hall light buttons, but you can still use the doors. After that you will get jumpscared seconds later. Unlike Five Nights at Freddy's, One Night at Flumpty's has only one night, as the name suggests. Development and release One Night at Flumpty's is a fan game and inspired of Five Nights at Freddy's, a game made by Scott Cawthon. Jonochrome said that he made based on the inside jokes the game. According to his website, Jonochrome took 3 weeks in make One Night at Flumpty's, and was released in the year 2015. The game was finally released in January 28, 2015 by Jonochrome, and later published in 2016 for the GameJolt website officially. Despite its lack of originality, this fan game struck a chord with people and became surprisingly popular online. Gallery File:OneNightAtFlumptysTitleScreen.png File:OneNightAtFlumptysGameOverEasy.png File:OneNightAtFlumptysOffice.png Trivia * One Night at Flumpty's differs from Five Nights at Freddy's in several ways: ** There is only a single night to play in ONaF, so the game becomes harder as the night progresses rather than as the week progresses. ** ONaF deliberately neglects to tell you about any of the game's mechanics so you have to figure it out on your own. FNaF tells you bits and pieces about the mechanics as the nights go on. ** In ONaF, there is only a limited power supply for the doors, rather than for the whole building (doors, lights and camera monitor) as in FNaF. ** In the commentary, Jonochrome said he avoids green as possible. There is a cactus on the wall that his friends asked him to draw so he drew it blue. * In the Office, if you click on the cactus, it will say "I am a cactus". * If you click on Ronald McDonald's nose in the Office, it will say "Honk". * If you click on the dog poster (which says DOG), it will say "Bark". * In Five Nights At Chum Bucket, in the Camera 7 (BF1 Stairs), there is a little figurine of Flumpty that when you click on it, it says "Hi! I'm an egg". Category:One Night at Flumpty's